The existing test system can only test the electrical output performance of thermoelectric module under certain temperature condition, and the thermoelectric conversion efficiency cannot be obtained.
When a thermoelectric module operates, its mechanical (clamping) pressure can affect its performance. The thermoelectric module operates differently depending upon its most suitable pressure settings. This is an important but often overlooked factor. The existing test equipment usually has preset clamping pressure/force.
The parallelism of the upper and lower contact surfaces of thermoelectric module will bring a great influence on their thermal contact, which will determine the accuracy of temperature measurement results. The existing testing equipment generally regulates the parallel degree through multiple spring pressurization which is a relatively passive method and the precision of the parallelism cannot be controlled.
The existing test equipment generally employs water cooling means; the lowest test temperature at the cold-end usually can be controlled only about 10 degrees above the room temperature.